This invention relates to improved mild skin cleansing bars. The cleansing of skin with surface-active cleansing preparations has become a focus of great interest. Many people wash and exfoliate their skin with various surface-active preparations several times a day. Ideal skin cleansers should cleanse the skin gently, causing little or no irritation, without defatting and overdrying the skin or leaving it taut after frequent routine use. Most lathering soaps, liquids and bars included, fail in this respect.
Synthetic detergent bars, frequently referred to as "combo bars" and/or "syndet bars," are known and are becoming increasingly popular. However, widespread replacement of soap bars by syndet bars has not so far been possible for a variety of reasons, primarily the poor physical characteristics of syndet bars as compared to soap bars, e.g., smear or bar messiness, off odors, poor processability, stickiness, brittleness,, lather quality or combinations thereof.
One object of the present invention is to deliver an ultra mild personal cleansing bar without impairing good lathering properties. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a good lathering bar without impairing mildness. Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in the light of the following disclosure.